Power Of Friendship
by Reesepbc
Summary: Luna is involved in a horrible accident and Serena risks her own life to save that of her friends.


  
Title: The Power Of Friendship  
Rating: PG  
Author: serena schields  
Email : Serena_Schields@excite.com  
  
notes: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. I hope you enjoy it and please send me email. This will be a short sweet story, but you have to imagine that there is no Queen Beryl, and Serena and Darien find out there identies on a more unique note, and do not worry it will have a happy ending. Also please bear with me, this is my very first fan fic. :~) (~:  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun shone brightly in her room as Serena rolled over from a long nights rest. She looked up at the clock and realized she was going to be late to the scout meeting, she quickly jumped up tossing Luna on the floor with a load thud. " MEOWRRR, Serena what was that for ? " Luna asked her charge with a flustered look on her face. " I'm late Luna, I'm sorry that I'm not like you, I can't just get up and shake myself off a few times, and leave. I have to change and brush my hair and my teeth and ..... " Luna just walked away while Serena kept griping about what she has to do every morning to face the world. Thinking to herself Luna walked downstairs to get herself some food for the day, * I sometimes wish that I had Serena's problems. I wish I knew how it felt to be human and walk on two feet instead of these paws.* Luna was cut short when she heard the news on the radio... "GOOD MORNING TOKYO, I hope you all remembered to turn your clocks back last night, that's right it is only 8:00 a.m. ..blah,blah,blah..." Luna just laughed to herself as she turned around to go tell Serena. Just as Luna turned the corner she collided with Serena. "Watch out Serena, don't you ever look where you are going?" Luna snapped at her charge. " I am sorry Luna I did not see you. I'm in a rush I had to be at the temple at 9:00 and it is 9:00 now, so come on get the lead out we gotta go." Serena scooped up Luna and booked it out the door, before Luna could even get a chance to tell her the news. Luna saw the car before Serena, or it was that Serena was just not paying attention, but Luna again could not get the words out of her mouth fast enough, so she lept out of Serenas arms and onto the car before Serena could get hit. Everything seemed to stop for Serena as she heard the screeching of the tires, and the smell of the burning rubber. " LUNA ? LUNA ? " Serena screamed frantically, as she ran around looking for her friend. * Oh my god, please let her be ok, I promise I will listen more and be more dependable, and I will not fight with Raye anymore, I promise....if you will just let her be ok. * Serena thought to herself as she searched around the car for Luna. " Excuse me miss are you ok? " Serena turned around to come face to face with a very handsome young man with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes. She became speechless as a since of deja vu swept over her. " Yes I am fine thank you, I am just trying to find my cat. " She replied. " Well umm I don't know how to tell you this, but she hit my windshield and flew off that is why I stopped so fast, if it was not for her doing that I would have hit you." That was when it finally hit Serena that Luna had done what she did to protect her. Serena began to cry and then screamed out loud the young man did not know what to do. " Miss, my name is Darien..Darien Shields, and I want to help you look for your cat, and if need be I want to take you and her to the vet. " Serena looked at him and couldn't help but smile, before asking. " Why ? I mean if I would have been more responsible this never would have happened, I was not paying attention and look at what happened cause of it. " After that Serena ran around to the back of the car and looked everywhere. Darien walked off to the side and stopped short as he saw something in the bushes move, he walked over to the bushes and slowly looked in them only to see Luna lying there in a lot of pain. " Hi little kitty, it's gonna be ok. I am going to take you and your owner to the vet. I am so sorry for what I have done to you. " Darien said to her in his most gentle voice. Luna looked up at him and smiled, before she blacked out she had a vision of who this young man really was. She uttered the words quietly, " Tuxedo Mask ". Darien lost all color from his face as he heard her talk and call him by his alter ego. " How is it you can talk, and know who I am ? " Luna just smiled, before speaking for she felt herself slipping farther and farther into the dark. " Darien, you must take care of the princess, Sailor Moon if I do not make it....You two belong together, and you must help her, and promise me that if I do not make it you will be there for her, and never let her know that i told you who she really is. Let her figure it out please, cause if not then Serena would be upset with me." Darien promised Luna that he would take care of Serena / Sailor Moon. " I promise I will not let anything happen to her, but you are going to be alright." Darien stood up and gently held Luna close to him as to keep her warm," Serena, I found your cat, she is pretty banged up and we have to get her to the vet, fast." Serena ran over to him, and gave him a puzzled look, " How do you know my name ? I don't remember telling you." Serena asked curiously. " You must have been real upset, cause you told me if not how would I have known your name." Darien remarked quickly. Serena gently took Luna in her arms and climbed in the car and buckled herself in for the ride to the vet. As they drove to the vets office Darien was overcome with memories of a princess and the moon, then it all became clear to him that Serena was that princess, and also Sailor Moon. He could not believe that she was the girl that he had been helping and looking for, she was the one that he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. He also remembered that he was the future king of Crystal Tokyo, and Serena was the future queen, his future queen. * I can not believe this, here I have been looking for her, and now I find her, only to hit her cat. This is not a good way to get to know someone. * "Darien ? " Serena spoke softly, Darien looked at her carefully. " Yes ? " He replied. " Well I was just wondering why you are doing this for Luna, and myself ?" She asked carefully. He thought for a moment before responding, " Well I feel like it is the least I can do, for you and your cat, by the way what is her name ? " Serena sat there with Luna in her lap and rubbing her fur lightly, with tears falling from her eyes." Serena are you ok ?" He asked her quietly.  
"Yes I am fine just thinking back to when I got her. By the way her name is Luna." She stated calmly while looking out the window. " Luna, that is a nice name, and it suits her especially since she has that crescent moon on her forehead." Darien noticed that Serena was spacing out and he lightly placed his hand upon her hand that was rested next to Lunas face. Serena looked at him and smiled, then she felt it, the comfort in his touch. The same comfort she always feels when she was being carried out of harms way by Tuxedo Mask, then the smell hit her....roses Darien and his car smelled of roses. She looked at him and noticed how he kinda resembled her favorite masked man, but quickly dismissed the thought. " Do you by chance have a cell phone that I could use, cause I was suppose to meet some friends of mine at 9:00 a.m., and I was already late when all this happened. I really do not want my friends to worry about where I am at." Darien looked at her, and then smiled as he looked deeply into her big blue eyes. " Yes of course, but don't worry you still have 10 mins. to call them before you are late." He replied sweetly. Serena looked at him with a baffled look on her face. " What do you mean? It was 9:00 a.m. when I was leaving this morning and I was in a rush." She remarked. " I take it you did not turn your clock back an hour last night. " He stated. Serena looked at Luna, and began to cry. " If I would have been a more responsible person then my friend would not be lying here dying right now. " Darien could not bear to hear Serena cry, and he was relieved to pull into the vets parking lot, he got out of the car and carried Luna into the vets office for Serena as she followed behind. After they had checked in with the vet and Luna was rushed into the office Darien pulled out his phone and let Serena call Raye.  
Serena dialed the number and waited for her friend to pick up on the other end.  
" Hello." Raye said from the other end. At the sound of her friends voice Serena broke down into tears. "Serena is that you? Are you ok? SERENA talk to me." Raye spoke quickly. " Yes Raye this is me, and I am at the vets office. See I did not set my clock last night and I thought I was late this morning. I hurried out the door and was not paying attention, and there was a car coming. Luna jumped out of my arms and onto the car, she hit the windshield and flew off. The driver brought us here and is waiting here with me, but I thought I would let you know so you would not worry about me. I am sorry though Raye, this is all my fault. " Serena finished explaining everything to Raye and then began to cry softly. " Listen Serena Luna was trying to save you, she loves you, and none of us are mad at you. It was an accident, but we will come up there ok so calm down we are on our way." with that Serena and Raye hung up. Serena gave Darien his phone back and sat down next to him and cried softly. Darien put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her over to him, she carefully rested her head upon his shoulder and allowed herself to relax. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity waiting for the girls and the vet. Just then the door opened and in walked Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Artemis. Raye ran over to Serena and threw her arms around her friends neck and hugged her tightly. Darien quietly stood up and moved aside so Serena could talk with her friends. Darien watched the girls closely and noticed that they all seemed so familliar. Then it occured him that the other four girls were the sailor scouts. Serena explained the story to everyone, and then proceeded to introduce them to Darien. " Oooh Serena he is so cute, " Mina and Lita both agreed quietly. Raye gave both girls a look that could have killed. Darien walked over to the girls at Serenas request, and they all sat around talking. A half an hour later the door opened and the vet walked out, and he pulled Serena and Darien off to the side, "Mr. Shields, this does not look good. I am afraid that your pet is in a lot of pain and I don't know how much longer she can handle the it. I am so sorry, we will keep working on her, but if she can not find a way to deal with the pain then I dont know what else to do for her. " The vet stood there for a moment and then turned and walked away. Serena fell into Dariens arms and began to cry, but Darien did the unspeakable. " Serena I know..." He spoke quietly. Serena looked at him completely bewildered, " You know what?" Darien just smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. " You and I both know each other from our nightly meetings. " Serena looked at him with total confusion in her eyes. Darien pulled out a rose from his pocket and handed it to Serena, then it was all clear to her. " You are Tuxedo Mask? " Darien shook his head and replied, "and you my dear are Sailor Moon, and the princess of the moon." Serena could not believe what was going on," How do you know all of this about me? " Darien thought for a moment before answering her question. " Well Luna knew who I was, she told me, then she told me to take care of you, but listen I have an idea on how she can be ok." Serena just stood there looking at him, before asking. " What can we, or I do for her? " Darien pointed to the brooch on her shirt. " You can change places with her, you fight monters all night to protect the city, so I am sure that you can handle this for your best friend." Serena looked at him, then shook her head," I'll do it." With that Serena pulled off her brooch and held it in her hands, she began to whisper to herself a chant for her and for Luna.   
" Please give me the strength to help   
Luna and please allow me the ability  
To become Luna, I want to take her   
place and feel her pain and help her  
overcome this tragedy."  
Serena repeated this chant over and over till all of a sudden she felt a strange sensation overcome her body and soul, then it was as if someone took out her very being and shoved it into another body. Serena came to in a lot of pain and began to look around only to see the doctor. She was so happy and she welcomed the pain, cause it meant that Luna was no longer suffering. Serena remained still while the vet did what he had to do.  
Outside in the hall Darien watched Serena closely and noticed how she was looking around at everything, then he walked over to her and touched her arm lightly. " Serena are you ok? " Luna jumped and was shocked to see him standing there, " Did you just call me Serena? " She asked. Then she noticed that she was looking eye to eye at Darien. " Darien... what is going on here? " She asked carefully. Darien then realized what was going on. "Luna? Is that you? " She shook her head yes, and Darien gave her a big hug. " I am so sorry for what I have done to you." He whispered in her ear. " Darien why am I here in Serena's body? " Darien let go of her and then led her over to everyone else. " Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy you guys are all here. Where is Artemis? " Luna asked. The girls all looked at her like she was crazy. Artemis poked his head out from behind Mina. " Serena are you ok ? Don't you remember you called us, you knew we were here." Raye spoke quietly to her friend. " Ok listen everyone, you might want to sit down while I explain this to all of you. " Darien spoke quietly. " Serena and I talked and we figured that this was the best thing to do. She used her crystal to transfer herself into Lunas body, see the doctor told us that Luna was to weak to withstand the pain, so Serena changed her places so Luna could relax. " Darien was still talking when Raye interupted. " What how do you know about the crystal, and who are you? " Then before anyone else could talk Luna spoke up. " Listen I can explain that. Darien knows who all of you are. He is an ally to all of you. He is Tuxedo Mask. " Everyone stood there quietly and then finally the truth sunk in. "So Serena is inside of your body and you are in hers? " Raye asked quietly, " Yes Raye, I could not bear the pain anymore, and Serena switched with me so I could get a hold of myself." Mina spoke next. " If that is the case then why didn't she tell us?" Darien then spoke up," Well Mina she thought you guys might protest so she did it on her own, she felt it was the least she could do for Luna." They all stood there and took it all in before finally accepting it and then sat there and waited.   
A few hours passed and they began to get worried, then all of a sudden the doors opened and out came the vet with Luna..Serena in his arms. She sat there looking at everyone then the vet gave her to Serena..Luna and talked to Darien about the payment. Serena and Luna were united once again, except in the other ones bodies, Luna spoke first," Thank you for helping me." Serena looked up at her own face, but her best friends soul and smiled. " Luna I would switch bodies with you any day if it means you will be ok, I love you Luna." Luna then began to cry, " Luna what is wrong ? Tell me? " Serena asked frantically. " Nothing's wrong Serena, it's just that I made a wish earlier today to know what it felt like to be human, and you made that wish come true. Sure you can be an irresponsible, cry baby at times, but you are the greatest person I know, and I am proud to say that you are my owner, and best friend. I love you to Serena, but I have been a human long enough now and I'm ready to be me once more. Besides I do believe that one Mr. Darien Shields is waiting to see you. He cares a lot for you Serena. You may have just met him this morning face to face, but you two have a major history together not to mention an exciting future together." Serena just laughed as she reached up and began to rub her nose to the brooch and say a prayer to herself. Before long Serena was Serena, and Luna was Luna, and the group was all excited to get there old friends back. Darien walked over and discussed the bill with Serena, " Listen I paid the bill for you, but there is one thing you must do for me. " He stated plainly. Serena looked at him and began to wonder what was going through his head. " How much do I owe you? " She asked sweetly. "Well I was thinking more along the lines of dinner, I want you to accompany me to dinner tonight." Serena stood there and thought about it for awhile before smiling and accepting. " Yes that will be wonderful, but why do you want to take me to dinner? I could very easily just pay you back the cash." She asked sweetly. " Oh Serena you are such a ditz, can't you see that he likes you? I swear you are such a dork." Raye remarked. " Oh Raye shut up, maybe I wanted to see if he would tell me himself, but no you are such a big mouth no wonder Mars is your planet, it is hot headed and big..." Serena shot back. " Serena that had nothing to do with what Raye said." Luna piped in carefully. Serena looked at Luna and then at Raye and they all started laughing. After that they all headed to the temple to have their meeting and Darien was included being that he was Tuxedo Mask, and their friend.  
  
  
The end  
  
So what did you think I told you this had a happy ending. I do not know what made me write this story, I was stuck inside all weekend cause it is cold and rainy here so I thought I would just like to write this. My idea was spawned from my head and I know I changed a lot around, but hey it is my fanfic and I can do that. :) I just wanted to write a stry that showed the bond between Luna and Serena....They love each other a lot, and if the roles were reversed Luna would do the same for Serena. I really hope you liked it . You can send me email at ther977@hotmail.com I do accept flames (constructive critisism) take care and I will keep writing. 


End file.
